Closure
by IAmFandoomed
Summary: This is my first one-shot. Please enjoy and leave a review! This is mainly about what I think Conner and M'gann talked about around the ending of "Cornered" in season 2. Enjoy and please rate and review! Thanks guys!


**This is my first one-shot. Please enjoy and leave a review. This is also based on what I think they talked about in the episode when Conner wanted to talk to M'gann. I think it was called Cornered? Anyways, rate and review please! I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**

There was a knock at the door.

M'gann had not expected any visitors, and she wanted some alone time. She was still feeling a little guilty after pretending to be her uncle to sneak into his apartment, but he did ask her to water his plants while he was gone trying to fix what had happened in the unaccountable 16 hours he had been missing. She had even declined a phone call from La'gaan, her boyfriend, and that was something she had never done before. She looked up from her task. "M'gann, we need to talk." The voice belonged to Conner.

What he wanted to talk about and why, M'gann had no idea. But she had wanted to speak with him privately for awhile. And now was the time.

She went over to the door and opened it. There he was. She stepped aside, giving him space to walk inside her uncle's apartment.

After she closed and locked the door, she said, "Make yourself comfortable." She tried to smile, but nothing. It was pointless anyway. He was going to sit down in the nearest seat, with his back facing her. She stood at the doorway for awhile until she noticed that he was waiting for her to sit down too. She took a seat in front of him and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

He didn't meet her eyes. She didn't blame him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his head hanging low. "I wanted to talk about you and La'gaan."

What else could it have possibly been?

"Oh." Disappointed, she crossed her arms and looked over at her uncle's plants. "What about La'gaan and I?"

Conner's arm lifted and he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, how are you two? You guys seem… distant."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I-It doesn't."

"Then why are you here? Why are you asking me this?"

He let out another frustrated sigh. "Look, I don't mean to intrude, but, it's just that... when he was gone, and you thought he was… well, you know, what do you think that could've meant for…" he trailed off.

"What do I think it could've meant for us?" she finished.

"Well, yeah."

"You're the one who ended it, Superboy," she said, though when she said Superboy, it didn't quite sound right coming from her, since she had given him the name Conner. "You just couldn't-"

He cut her off. "Just couldn't what, M'gann? Handle the fact that when you use your powers, you invade people's privacy and leave them in such a shattered state? I just couldn't be okay with the fact that it was getting out of hand?"

"Conner-"

"Don't," he warned. "Don't call me that." He gripped the arms of the chair so hard that M'gann was glad she wasn't a chair.

"Superboy," she said instead. "I'm sorry. What I meant was that you couldn't see that this is who I am. I will always have these powers, and what are they if I don't use them? They are the best thing about me. And if you can't accept me for that-"

"Accept you?" he growled. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the chair in the process. "I'm the ONLY ONE who's ever accepted you! When you showed your true martian form, when everyone backed away from you and FEARED you, I was there. I wasn't scared of you like the others were. I stood beside you… held your hand. Would La'gaan have done that?"

"Supe-"

"Oh wait! You won't ever know, because you've never showed him your true form! You haven't shown ANYONE since!"

He threw his hands up in the air. "And after what happened with Aqualad, what you did to him. He might be a traitor, but you left him in a terrible state. He used to be our friend, M'gann! We fought alongside him. You even said he was like a brother to you, and you leave him like that? Can you even reverse the effect?"

She was silent.

"Yeah," Conner huffed. "That's exactly what I thought."

She stood up. "Conner."

This time, he met her gaze, and it was then that she realized how broken he really was. She saw it in his eyes. She saw it all.

They stood in silence for the longest time. Soon, the uncomfortable quietness hung above them like a dangling chandelier, threatening to fall and shatter over them at any given moment.

It was M'gann who broke the bitter quiet. "What are you thinking, Conner?"

He ripped his eyes away and closed them. "Can't you read my mind to figure that out?"

Her eyes saddened. She reached for his hands, but quickly pulled away. She knew it wasn't her place anymore. It hadn't been her place for a long time now. Instead she placed her hand on his face, softly forcing him to face her, although she didn't know how that could've been less awkward than holding his hands since she had a boyfriend. "I wouldn't do that. And I don't NEED to do that to know that you want a real apology."

He held her hand and opened his eyes.

"I-I don't talk like this to anyone."

She immediately felt guilty.

"You were the only one that I could ever open up to, you know? All this anger… anger that I bottled inside of myself, I used to be able to get rid of it when I talked to you. But now…" He pulled away his hand. "Now I have no one. You were always there to listen, and-"

"And I'm still here, Conner. Do you think this hasn't been hard for me too?"

"Of course not. I KNOW it's hard for you. I never stop thinking about what I did... my huge mistake. But I know that I'm realizing it too late."

He turned away.

"I'm sorry. I know that will never be enough, but I need you to know that. You know I still care about you. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was MY mistake. My fault. I was the reason our relationship ended."

He sighed sadly. He turned and started walking toward the door.

M'gann knew that he wanted to leave. "I can-"

"I know my way out," he said bitterly. "Sorry for coming by so unexpectedly. It probably wasn't a nice surprise."

"Conner wait."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around half way to look at her.

"It WAS a nice surprise. You shouldn't be sorry."

He smiled sadly, though the sadness faded away from his face as fast as it had appeared. Conner put his hand on the doorknob. She looked away.

"M'gann?"

She looked up right away, a little startled. "Yes?"

"Thanks. For this. I needed the closure."

He opened the door and left without another word.

Closure.

She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"I needed it too," she said to no one in particular.


End file.
